


Gunslinger

by Khaoscore



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, Pet Store, gun - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaoscore/pseuds/Khaoscore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day at the pet store turns into something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunslinger

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to go about posting both characters or the actual warning without ruining the ending. And sorry for any errors.
> 
> This was written for the club Slash Fight Club on livejournal.com
> 
> Prompts used: Pet Store and Guns

After a majority of the business day was over with at the local pet store, a half awake Brian Haner flipped idly through a recent issue of Cosmo magazine. Most of the women in these trashy magazines disgusted him. Not because he was openly gay to everyone that knew him but because what they considered "fashionable" was either A, horrible, brightly-colored disasters or B, so short and flimsy that everyone could see their bits and pieces jutting out everywhere. He gave a sigh as he closed the book and set it under the counter. For a Saturday, it sure wasn't that business.

The chocolate eyed man rose his arms over his head and stretched, producing a yawn as well before he decided that maybe he'd stop being so lazy and do something productive today, like going into the supply room and opening the freezer to thaw out some mice for the smaller snakes in the store and one of the rabbits from the cage down there that was not used for sale in the store but for its only boa constrictor or better yet, going to lunch and then doing it afterward.

As Brian was readying himself to go clock out for lunch, the shop bell rang over the door frame. He looked up from the counter he was standing at to find a muscular built man dressed in all black from head to toe, a black ski mask covering the majority of his face. The only thing you could see was his sparkling, hazel eyes. Before the chocolate eyed man could open his mouth, the other pulled a pistol from his jacket pocket and pointed it at the store owner.

"You're going to do exactly everything what I tell you to do." The bulkier man's voice was husky, obviously trying to lower it an octave or two so Brian couldn't rat him out to the cops if the event should arise.

Brian tossed his hands up into the air, a scared shitless emotion on his face.

"Take whatever you want, just please don't hurt me." His voice trembled as his legs began to wobble slightly. Brian was never one to try to stand up and be a hero.  
"Oh, I plan on it." This time, the other's voice was softer and it made the store owner cringe to the bone.

Those honey colored eyes glanced Brian up and down quickly before nodded his head to the door. "Go lock the front door and flip the open sign around."

The shorter man agreed with a nod of his head as he headed over to do as he was told.

"And if you think about making an escape, the brain in your pretty little head will be on the floor. Got it?" The holdup artist spat out with a venom-soaked vindictiveness as he watched Brian go around the front counter and up to the door, his gat still pointed at the other while pacing up slowly behind him.

The shop owner kept quiet and did as instructed. He then turned to face the intruder now. Below the mask, a vile smirk former on the buffer man's lips as he quickly thought over the next part of his plan.

"Lead me into your back room and I assure you that I won't kill you where you stand."

Once again, Brian nodded and a little whimper came forth from his mouth as he took his keys from his pocket and cycled through them before finding the one he needed. Just then, the barrel of the gun was poked straight into the middle of his back, sending another wave of panic rushing up his spine. He was sure that this hulking man behind him was just toying with him, pushing him to his mental limits.

The two men made their way downstairs and came up to the door quickly, Brian placing the key in and sliding the rusty hinged door open with a squeak. The animals that were alive in here jumped in their cages at the quietness of the room being disturbed. Placing a hand on Brian's back, the assailant gave him a rough shove towards an empty table in the room used for the supplies.

"Drop your pants and bend over that table." He said forcefully.  
"What?!" Brian said outraged.

The buffer man moved the pistol from the owner's back and to Brian's temple.

"I said fucking do it!" The hazel eyed man was getting a bit impatient with the other now.

The assailant palmed himself with his free hand as the shorter man began undoing his pants, first taking off his belt and then undoing the button and zipper slowly before dropping them and his underwear to around his ankles. Brian placed his hands firmly on the table edge, not being able to believe he was about to get raped by an armed man. The taller of the two kept the pistol to the other's head as he undid his own pants with his other hand, bringing the clothes that sat on his hips just barely down enough to expose his privates.

The intruder let out a soft groan as his man parts sprung forth from the material of his jeans. He stroked the hardened flesh a couple of times before placing his warm, calloused hand to Brian's ass cheek. The gentle caressing over his skin made Brian's skin crawl because he knew it was right before he was going to be violated. The buffer man growled a little in approval of what he saw before him.

"You have a really great ass. Is it as tight as I think it's going to be?" He pestered in a playful way, in his opinion, as he kicked Brian's feet apart to get an even better view of what he was going to plunder.  
"You're not going to get away with this!" Brian yelled, his face turning red with rage and embarrassment as he turned his head back to stare at the masked molester. "Once my boyfriend finds out who you are, he's going to kick your ass so hard you're going to be in a hospital for months if not dead!"

The bigger man huffed out in annoyance, slamming Brian hard into the tabletop and pointed the gun back to Brian's back.

"I really doubt that's going to happen." He said in that husky voice yet again while running his index finger down the crack of the smaller man's ass. "And if you don't shut the fuck up right now, I'm going to rip you in fucking half."

The chocolate eyed man didn't know where this confidence was coming from but he realized if he kept it up, he would be shot for sure. He tensed up as the other man played with him again, that finger playing over his hole. He whimpered softly, he wouldn't let it be known but the gentle touches felt amazing to him. The bigger man pulled his hand back, placing a couple of fingers into his mouth and wet each digit, making sure to coat each one with saliva before pressing them to Brian's entrance once again. At this point, Brian sort of wanted it. His boyfriend hadn't even played with him in a couple of days and this was actually a much needed thing for him, if the masked man wasn't going to rip him in half as he put it.

The other man entered the said fingers and worked them in slowly, enjoying the quiet mewls he was elicting from the store owner. Brian pushed backwards onto the digits and tensed up once again, this time out of pleasure as the stranger began scissoring his fingers gently, stretching the chocolate eyed man out. Brian tilted his head back, completely forgetting about the loaded gun to his head. Surely at this point in time, the hazel eyed man would place the gun down and he might get be able to make a break for it but he was in so much lust that he wouldn't be able to do it even if he tried.

"You like that?" The buffer man asked as he leaned over and breathed heavily into the other's ear.

Brian couldn't help but bite his lip and nod, tossing his head back as the other worked his fingers inside of him. The unknown man chuckled a little before pulling his hand back and pressed his hard on into the other's crevice, pushing himself past the first ring of muscles and into the tight heat. Brian gasped at how quickly he was filled, feeling the stranger carefully slide all the way in to the hilt and stopped so that the smaller man could get used to the length and girth. After a moment, Brian bucked back a little to signify that he was ready and with that, the bigger man started up a slow pace. Both men were quickly heated up as the rhythm suddenly got faster and their bodies began slapping together with unadulterated desire.

The man dominating the other began to perspire, sweat dripping from every pore and it was all soaking into his clothes and mask. Brian grunted over and over again, the pressure inside of him building up to make a huge explosion as the hazel eyed man pounded into his prostate mercilessly.

"Umph... uh... I'm gonna cum." Brian moaned, tipping his head down over the table as his sweat drenched hair flung back and forth over his face, removing one hand and stroking his own neglected member. Hearing those words, the assailant placed his gun down on the table and grabbed the chocolate eyed man by the hips, trusting into him as hard as he could. The smaller man howled in pleasure before muttering something unintelligible and finished hard into his hand, the mess getting on the table as well.

As Brian tensed up around him, it was almost too much for the hazel eyed man to take. As he was about to finish as well, he pulled out and stroked himself over the other's lower back. He groaned and after a couple of more strokes, came onto where he intended. The buffer man let out a sigh of relief and pulled his clothes back onto his waist where they belonged before quickly finding a clean towel in the room and wiped the shorter man off, tossing the rag on the table and wiped it clean also. He left the dirty rag on the table as the other man stood up properly and turned to face the taller man, putting his clothes back on as well. Without missing a beat, the assailant pulled his ski mask off, revealing the rest of his face and his sweat soaked, disheveled hair. Brian looked to the other and shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"You know, Matt, that has to be the best role play that we've ever had." Brian stuck his tongue out a little before giving his boyfriend a smile and a wink.  
"I know but you're the one that thought of it after all. You're always full of such good ideas, Baby." Matt giggled a little and took the chocolate eyed man into his arms, wrapping them around his waist and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.  
"Is that thing real?"

Matt picked the gun up from the table and pointed it at Brian. Pulling the trigger on the realistic looking gun, a stream of water squirted from it and hit his boyfriend in the face.

"What do you think?" He laughed as he watched the shorter man wipe the water from his face.  
"I think it's funny that you found a real looking pistol that shoots water at unsuspecting people." He grinned, placing a kiss to Matt's lips.  
"I had to make it look authentic right?" Matt shrugged his shoulders before he continued. "I hope I wasn't late, I wanted to catch you on your lunch break."  
"Oh, you were right on time. Just like I expected you to be."

Matt beamed at this, happy that he could impress his boyfriend with his timeliness.

"You were really good with that acting. You looked terrified until you decided to give in to me." The hazel eyed man smirked, thinking over their previous encounter. "When my boyfriend finds out, he's going to kick your ass." He teased.  
"You were really convincing too; your aggressiveness was really sexy."

The younger man smiled and placed another kiss to his boyfriend's forehead before letting him go.

"Well, I guess I should get going. I'll see you at home later. Love you, Baby."

 

Brian took the water gun from his lover and placed the tip to his lips in a seductive manner. "I love you too, Sugar." He winked and watched as the other man turned to go back up the stairs to exit the building. Before Matt got too far, Brian called out his name and pointed the toy gun to the other. "Oh and Matt, when I get home, I'm going to be the aggressor with you. Bang, Bang."


End file.
